Naptime!
by onceeverystory
Summary: August is tired and tries to get his daughter down for a nap, but she refuses.


**Title: **Naptime!

**Characters: **August, Emmy, Emma

**Summary: **August is tired and tries to get his daughter down for a nap, but she refuses.

**Copyright: **I don't own anything.

**Author's Note:** I wanted to write some daddy! August and this came in mind. Enjoy!

It was 2'o clock in the afternoon and August was at home watching his three year old daughter Emmy. Emma had stepped out to run some errands and Henry was at school. So it was just him and his daughter and it was nap time.

"Daddy, I want to pway." The three year old said as she leads her father into her room.

"Daddy's too tired to play." He tells his daughter as he runs his hand through his face.

Emma kept August up all night. Sure she was pregnant but she kept waking up to unusual pains in her stomach. August offered to take her to the hospital but she refused. The pains eventually went away but it was early in the morning.

"Pwease daddy. Pwwwwwwweeeeeeaaassseeee."

Emmy's special power was the puppy dog face. Every time she would put on that face, August would give into anything she wanted.

August sighed.

"Okay, we'll play for a few minutes and then its nap time."

After a few minutes past, Emmy had finally fallen asleep. August laid her down in her Princess themed bed and kissed her on the forehead. He tiptoed out of her room and left the door cracked open so he could hear her if she called.

August made it downstairs and sat in his favorite arm chair. He turned on the television to find his favorite show 'The Wooden Man' on. He turned the volume down and watched the show in peace. It wasn't long before he began to drift off to sleep.

"Daddy, I want juice."

The toddler had apparently woken up after two minutes of sleep.

"Emmy, what are you doing up? You're supposed to be taking a nap."

"But I'm thirsty." Emmy put on her special power of the puppy dog face again.

"Okay. You get on cup of orange juice and then its nap time."

August got up from his favorite chair and headed for the kitchen. Emmy followed behind him, clapping her hands.

August opened the cabinet door to get her favorite cup out. Her favorite cup was pink with her favorite Disney Princesses on it.

August opened the refrigerator door and took out the orange juice. He then poured some into Emmy's cup, sealed it, and then gave it to her.

"Now after you drink this, its nap time for you missy."

Emmy nodded and drunk her cup of orange juice.

After August put Emmy down for the second time, he went back to his chair and drifted off back to sleep.

"Daddy, Daddy!"

August groaned when he heard his three year old next to him. Why couldn't see sleep? It was her nap time and quite frankly, it was August's too.

August opened his eyes to find his daughter swaying from side to side, holding her private area.

August immediately knew what was wrong.

"Do you have to go potty?"

The three year old nodded.

"Alright, lets go."

Emmy ran out of the bathroom after she peed. She ran into the living room and started jumping around.

"Emmy, it's your nap time."

"But I'm not tired daddy."

"Yes you are. If you don't take your nap, you'll be grumpy and mommy and daddy don't want to deal with a grumpy Emmy."

She laughed. "Grumpy Emmy."

"Come here." August scoops his daughter up in his arms and walks to his chair. He then plops down in his chair with his daughter on his lap. "I'll tell you what, since take a nap, you won't take a nap, we'll watch your favorite movie."

"Snow White?"

"Snow White." Emmy clapped joyfully as August switched from TV to DVD setting as Snow White was already in the DVD player.

When Emma arrived after two hours of running errands, she comes home to find both her husband and her daughter sound asleep. She smiled as she walked up to them and placed a small kiss on both of their foreheads. She then walked over to the television and turned it off.

August opened his eyes to find his wife in front of the TV. He whispered. "Hi."

Emma turned around to find her now woken husband looking at her. "Hi." She whispers as she walked towards him.

"When did you get back?"

"I just walked in the house." She sits on his available leg as she looks at her daughter. "She's so peaceful when she sleeps."

August looked down at her. "She is."

"Did you guys have fun today?"

"Define fun." Emma gave August a confused look. August smiled. "If you mean that I tried to get her to sleep all day but she wouldn't and this being the first time she settled down and slept then yes, we had fun today."

Emma chuckled. "Well since your day was so fun, how about I got put her in her bed and you and I can do something fun."

August looked at Emma up and down.

"Can't do that. You're pregnant."

Emma hit August. "Not that kind of fun." She giggled.

August shrugged.

"Well I'm going to go put her down. When I come back, think of something other than what you were thinking about before."

Emma gets up from August's lap and carefully picks her daughter up; trying hard not to wake her.

"Come back quickly so the fun can begin."

Emma smiled and headed upstairs to put her bouncing three year old down in her bed.


End file.
